


A Different Kind of Power

by realiztic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Finale spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realiztic/pseuds/realiztic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A force other than magic prevails over both friends and foes of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Power

A different kind of power swept through Albion that day.  
  
It stilled Mordred’s heart as he lay in Camlann, the devastation of war bathed with the relief of knowing that his part was over.  
  
It weighed down Gwaine’s eyelids as his last breath left him, the crushing pain of failure cushioned by the presence of his friend.  
  
It pervaded Morgana’s senses as the magical blade pierced her body, her last thoughts of hate and confusion and defeat sealed with the face of her greatest enemy.  
  
It bounced off the walls of the armory, where Percival stared at the empty places left by the swords and their owners who were not coming back.  
  
It streamed through the windows of the throne room, where Leon sat at the Round Table and looked at the seats that would never again be filled.  
  
It echoed in the council chamber at midnight, where Gwen’s heart came undone as she knelt at the foot of the king’s chair.  
  
Even Merlin could not escape this power as he watched his king and friend sail across the Lake of Avalon, clinging to the hope that the dragon’s words would come true.  
  
No one, not even the greatest sorcerer who ever lived, triumphed over silence that day.


End file.
